Unconditionally
by disneydramafanbase
Summary: Courtney Garcia is an 18 year old college student with a simple life, excellent grades, and a sweet boyfriend. She always has things planned out ahead of time, until she meets a rude boy named Duncan, with too many tattoos and piercings who shatters her plans. Total Drama AU
1. Chapter 1

"Courtney, honey, wake up!" My mother yells just minutes before my alarm clock goes off. My brown eyes shoot open, and I sit up quickly. Today's the day; I'm finally going to college. I quickly stand up and make my bed. I have my usual morning routine, of course, and I manage to be very punctual.

I quickly grab the clothes I picked out last night, and jump in the shower. I set my in shower timer, and start washing. Five minutes later, I'm out and brushing my teeth. My outfit for today is a very nice looking sweater and leggings. I've been growing my hair out for a very long time, and it's now down to my mid-waist. I quickly curl the ends of it, and apply some mascara and lip gloss. I prefer a natural look, but today I feel that I need some luck. I've chosen to live in a dorm room instead of an apartment, and I'm actually pretty nervous about who it's going to be.

I go down the stairs of my large house to find my family and boyfriend waiting for me. I smile, and kiss my father's cheek. He won't be going on the long car ride to to the University of Toronto, but my mother and boyfriend Scott will be. Scott's my age, he just started school later than me and is going to be graduating from High School this year. Next year, though he will be joining me at school. I give my mother a smile, and I pick up the suitcase that's been repacked several times. Scott takes my hand, something that means a lot coming from him. We're not really touchy feely but we have a strong relationship mentally. Not physically.

I get into the car, sitting in the passenger seat. My mother doesn't talk much on the way to my university, but a large smile remains on her face.

We've finally arrived at the college. It's around 8:30 in the morning, and we're about two hours early for orientation. My mother has come to drop me off and meet my dorm mate. My relationship with my parents has always been extremely well; there's no reason for secrets or drama. Scott takes my suitcase out of the car, and we walk into the dorm hall on the side of the main building. We walk around for a few minutes before we find my room. _314. My new home. _

I push open the door to find my new roommate has gotten here before me. She's around my height, just an inch or two shorter. She smiles at me, and then looks at my mother. She isn't at all what I expected her to look like. Her hair is black and teal, and she's wearing dark makeup and teal lipstick. She's dressed in a corset and a miniskirt, something I wouldn't be caught dead in.

"My name's Gwen." She stands from her bed by the window, and comes over to shake my hand.

"I'm Courtney, and this is my mother Kathrine." I shake her hand. "Oh, and my boyfriend Scott."

She nods. "I've been very anxious to meet you. I feel it's always good to make new friends, and I'm here for you if you need anything. I'll leave you to get settled, and I'll be back in around an hour."

She moves past me, and out of the door. My mother drops the smile, and flips her long dark hair.

"I suggest you switch rooms. A girl like that can't be that good of an influence and you need to do amazing in school if you still want to be a psychiatrist."

I roll my eyes. "It's fine mother."

"Okay, Courtney, but if anything goes wrong you switch."

"I will."


	2. Chapter 2

Since today was orientation, there was no class until tomorrow. I was planning to put all of my plans into my planner and then organize all of my things, but Gwen invited me to a party. In high school, I never went to parties. I wasn't really invited to any of them. Currently, I was sitting on my bed and watching Gwen put more eyeliner on. I sigh, and stand up. I might as well go, there's a first for everything right? And I'll end up coming back here to do everything I planned anyways.

I looked through my dresses until I found my very classy beige dress. It ended right above my knees, and was loose at the top so I didn't show that much cleavage. I put it on quickly, and then I put flats on. Gwen turns and looks me over.

"Do you want to borrow something of mine?" She bit her lip.

I shook my head. "No, why?"

"That's not really something anyone would wear to a party." She replies, and turns back to her makeup.

"I'm fine in this." I roll my eyes.

"Okay…" She turns back to me. "Just one sec and then my good friend Trent will be here."

I nod. "Alright."

I sit back down, and kick my legs. I don't really know what to expect at this party, but I'm pretty sure it'll be a few people… right? I don't plan on drinking or drugs, because that'll ruin my mindset for school tomorrow. A few seconds later, there's a knock at the door. Gwen gives me an excited smile, but it fades away as she answers the door.

"Oh, Duncan… I was expecting Trent…"

"I know." Duncan rolls his eyes. "I'm here instead. Trent's a little busy."

"Oh. Okay. Uhm, Duncan, this is Courtney. Courtney, my good friend Duncan."

Duncan looks me over, and bursts out laughing. I blush, and cross my arms.

"Why are you laughing?" I pout, and glance in the closet mirror. I look perfect, as I normally do.

"Oh please, Gwen, tell me she's not coming." He cackles.

"Actually, she is. So let's warmly welcome her, and not be such a rude pig." She smirks.

"Oh just wait until the others get a look at her." He rolls his eyes. "Let's get going back to mine."

I follow Gwen and Duncan out of the dorm rooms, and into a very nice car. Gwen sits up in the passenger seat with Duncan, and I sit in the back. I don't really listen to their conversation about their friends, but I start chewing on my lip. This was a very bad idea, and I shouldn't be going to this party. My mother would flip if she knew where I was going, and I'm sure Scott wouldn't be too happy either.

This boy that we're driving with… He's attractive, with beautiful blue green eyes. He's got piercings and tattoos that I find horribly striking. His hair's styled into a mowhawk, but he hasn't put it up so it just hangs. It doesn't look bad at all; in fact he looks really good. But his looks are the only thing he's got going for him. His personality is something else entirely, seeing as he's an extremely rude man. I don't see why Gwen is associated with him.

The car pulls to a stop in front of a giant frat house. People are everywhere, and heavy punk music is blasting. My eyes widen as I step out of the car, and Duncan looks over at me. He chuckles and shakes his head.

"Ever been to a party, princess?" He smirks.

I shake my head. "Not one like this."

"I take it you don't get out much…" He starts walking. "Let's go in then."

I follow them both in, and gasp at the events around me. Drinking, drugs, everything you'd expect to be at a party was going on here. I glance around the room and roll my eyes. Couples are everywhere. I'm so glad that I never partied in high school, because this is as lame as it get. Duncan, however, is smirking.

"We throw pretty cool parties."

"I suppose..." I reply, and sigh. Gwen is nowhere to be seen, and I know no one here.

"You want a drink?" He nods towards the refreshment table.

"No, thank you though."

"I'm going to go find my... friend... Heather." And then he leaves.

I stand alone for a few minutes before I see Gwen. I rush over to her, and I smile as she waves at me.

"Courtney, hey!" She slurs a bit, but I don't really mind that she's getting drunk. Better than being alone.

"Hi, Gwen."

"This is Trent." She points to the man who surprisingly looks normal. He smiles at me, and I return the gesture.

"I'm Courtney." I shake his hand.

"This is Geoff, Scott, DJ, Owen, and you already know Duncan." She points to everyone around the room.

I nod. "Well this is a very lovely party..."

Gwen laughs. "If you think that's the right word for it!"

I shrug. "I dunno."

Duncan comes up behind me and chuckles. "Oh god, Courtney. You look like you're going to church not a college frat party."


End file.
